Beautiful Dawn
by Traitors Daughter
Summary: Lan x Nynaeve, Lans POV. He loves her completely and utterly. Songfic. R&R.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the wheel of time, or James Blunt, or the song 'High'. Though I wouldn't mind owning the second one. Indeed.**

**This is dedicated to Saldaen Farmgirl, because she is nice and I like her. So there. Muhahaha, Happy-ish ending for once, quite dreadful really.**

**Read and Review or I will hunt you down with a pitchfork, a shotgun and a pack of hounds. (Tis only illegal to hunt foxes with hounds, humans don't count. I hope.)**

**My imagination is hibernating now, so having a slight problem in updating 'to be bound'. I love this song by James Blunt, and then something amazing happened. I had an _idea_; in Hayley-world these are very rare occurrences so I take note when they do and I remembered Lan say something about comparing Nynaeve to the sunrise. And so TA-DAR, this was born.**

**o-o-o-o-o**

Lan looked up at the sunrise in Kandor, his wife lay asleep in his arm. _As beautiful as the sunrise. _He'd said that once, long ago, and glancing at his wife's content face he smiled. _I was wrong. She is more beautiful than any sunrise could ever be. _Watching the wind chase a strand from her undone braid, he stroked her hair. El'Nynaeve Mandragoran murmured something unintelligible into his chest. She had a temper sometimes, _as fierce as a lioness. _He loved her; _I have never loved any one more, ever. _Previously he had never believed in love, or in true love at least. Affection yes, love no. If you love something, when you lose it, it is a hundred times worse. A hundred times a hundred. Another murmur brought him back to the present. _There is no one in the world I would rather wake up to. _He smiled again as another thought came to him, _I could just lie her forever with her. _Eyes back on the sunrise Lan sighed, this, like everything else wouldn't last forever.

"_Beautiful dawn - Lights up the shore for me,_

_There is nothing else in the world,_

_I'd rather wake up and see, with you."_

Death in the blight, the only death Lan ever thought he'd receive. Now he had hope of something more. _A wife. A family? _Soon, maybe soon. That would be perfect, he had always dreamed of sons and daughters after him. Nynaeve's children would be perfect, _she_ was perfect. _Beautiful._ He fervently hoped that they would look like her. Few had ever called him handsome; many even went as far as to say he was ugly. That made Lan wonder, _why does she love _me_? Nynaeve is so beautiful she could have anyone. Anyone._ A few in Carhien had said that _the girl _only married him because of who he was. The bond gave him the truth to that lie; even asleep she loved him. _She loves me. I love her. _At least in the boarder lands they knew she loved him, and he was devoted to her. Carhienians would swear they never touched their husbands. Who had said that to him? Throughout his musings one thought kept returning, _she loves me._

"_Beautiful dawn - I'm just chasing time again,_

_Thought I would die a lonely man, in endless night,_

_But now I'm high; running wild among all the stars above,_

_Sometimes it's hard to believe you remember me."_

He remembered, memories danced through his mind leaving little but happiness and contentment. The journey from the two rivers, he remembered when he'd thought she got caught. Only Moiraine stopped him, what would he have said to her? Probably some more rubbish about widows weeds, he knew now. Married or not his death would destroy her, as hers would him. She had followed his trail, _few can do that – even here in Kandor._ He studied their surrounding for the hundredth time, a small copse of trees. Nobody watched with natural eyes. Only Nynaeve could tell him what else watched. The flow of love through the bond increased, she was awake and watching him. Smiling Lan turned and faced her. He remembered that once people thought his smiles rare, now he virtually always smiled with her around, _he loved her._

"_Beautiful dawn – melt with the stars again,_

_Do you remember the day when our journey began?_

_Will you remember the end, of time?"_

Nynaeve was grinning at him, _light she is beautiful. _Every time he saw her he knew. _I will love her forever. Light! I used to not believe in love, now I say with certainty I will love Nynaeve forever. _Every morning it struck him how beautiful she was. Catching her in a fiery kissall thought fled and only love remained. Thick gold flows stretching out between them. "Good morning to you too Lan." Turning, Nynaeve allowed him to braid her hair. She enjoyed him doing it, and he enjoyed doing it. The sun wasn't completely of the horizon yet, they would stay here a while yet. They would be in Chachin before too long. There they would be greeted with enough pomp and ceremony to last a lifetime, Kandorians were simple folk but he was the uncrowned king. To them, it made all the difference. Yes, they would stay here a while longer. He picked her up and kissed her again,_ a little while longer will make no difference. None at all._

"_Beautiful dawn – You're just blowing my mind again,_

_Thought I was born to endless night, until you shine._

_High; running wild among all the stars above._

_Sometimes it's hard to believe you remember me."_

When finally got back to their horses the sun was well above the horizon and it was fast approaching midday, _a little while longer. _Nynaeve was wearing her deep green silk dress, the one that just showed his ring between her breasts. _She is beautiful and she loves me. Always and forever, even when he was grey and wrinkly, even when she still looked as she does now. Beautiful. Perfect. _Mandarb nudged him when he failed to mount; he was staring at her again. _Light but I love her. _Love, again. How can such a little word mean so much, mean so very very much. Nynaeve was now watching him watch her with an eyebrow raised, even loversknot stood watching him. _Fool man. _Mounting, he led the way out of the copse, toward the midday sun, _to Chachin. To Chachin and then to light knows where._

"_Will you be my shoulder when I'm grey and older?_

_Promise me tomorrow starts with you,_

_Getting high; running wild among all the stars above._

_Sometimes it's hard to believe you remember me."_

**o-o-o-o-o**

**Do you people know how hard it is to write from Lans perspective, I think he sounds a bit odd but hey. Tis the best I can do. I fact, write down all your complaints in a review.. go on… be a rebel… press the purple button. Yes? No? YES!**

**I should be doing my maths homework now, but I really don't want to do it, now or ever. But alas, It will be done and I will survive… "I WILL SURVIIIIIIVE." Ok, I'll stop now, plus my computer is making rather unhealthy crackling noises and I am kind of worried that it might either:**

**1, Spontaneously combust.**

**2, Explode,**

**3, Implode,**

**4, Die,**

**5, Try and kill me,**

**6, Or all of the above. (God only knows how it is going to explode and implode at the same time, but he won't tell me how…)**


End file.
